User talk:Stormjay Rider
Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! - [[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 20:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) What did you just do? That's my alternate account! Now I have to put that back on there. Dude, don't do stuff like that. That page is an alternate account so I don't have too much writing on my regular one. To top that, it's the userpage for the person making the autobiography "Arise of Darkness"! I understand that it may have seemed wrong, but I was simply putting some stuff I had for a membership he had on there as well (You even deleted a thing for a group he joined from the leader of it allowing me to have him in there). Now, I'll go re-edit that page again, because it's my alternate account. Please, next time, ask me on a talkpage instead of taking off the edits. But here's my question: What were YOU doing, going to delete that stuff? Just leave things as they are, unless there is vandalism. You got that? No hard feelings. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 02:40, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I do not wish to shound harsh or anything, but I was upset when that happened. You did not know it was an alternate account. Please remember that users sometimes help eachother out on thier pages. If you notice it is a vandalism (like cursing is on there or spam) than please contact the user or an admin. But stuff that looks like that is not something to worry about, because if it is spam or vandalism, the admins and/or user will deal with it. ;) No hard feelings whatsoever. You make incredible MOCs. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 04:24, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I love Skillet :P. BTW, you might want to fix your signature. The function of the double fancy brackets doesn't work unless you manually type it in the page (which can be annoying :P). Lol. You're welcome :P. So it is! Thank you for the alert :P. It doesn't really fit my self-moc at all :P. He's all-powerful and doesn't usually participate in the actions of the world. I just really like the song :3. No I'm not the "Jamie" that added you on Google+ XD. My real name's Davy, so I'm definitely not that guy :) Just send the auditions to toa.kolhie@gmail.com if ya want. 20:26, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Saga Guide Hi there. firstly, I would like to sincerely thank you for putting aside the time to read such a significant chunk of my storyline. This kind of readership really means a lot and I am extremely grateful. :P As for the Saga Guide, I most likely aren't going to update that any time soon. What I am doing instead is Toa Tourik's Guide to the Fractures Alternate Universe, a Saga Guide very similar to the Dark Hunters and Rahi Beasts guides. It will cover most, if not all of the necessary Fractures Universe characters, both past and present. As of this moment, it is still in production and has a long way to go before completion, but it will serve this purpose and should provide both knowledge and entertainment. I hope that you enjoy it when it comes out. :P Were there any characters in particular that the Saga Guide left you with unanswered questions about? I hope you appreciate the entire 90 seconds you made me take doctoring up Jethryn's image. :P Please do not be put out by the low combat stats. Jethryn is a much better card than you think. Also, his Lightning element is represented by a mix of Air and Water, and his stealthiness is represented by... well, I think you'll notice. XD McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Sure thing. I'd be happy to collaborate on that. I'm on holiday at the moment with a shambolic Internet connection and don't get back home for another 48 hours or so, but we can talk further then through mibbit or something. :P Slithraa Lines Hey, Stormjay, I figured I should let you know that I sent you your lines for Slithraa via your email. Not sure if you've seen them yet. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Prepare For Extinction']] 15:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Great! If you're not able to do them today, no worries. You've still got a few weeks. [[User:Starscream7|'Prepare For Extinction']] 16:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I made a revamp of Jethryn, and this is the way i'm gonna show it off, i'm preparing for a retaliation comic :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 14:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) 1.Thank you! 2.Cool! 3.Why? all i did was punch Jethryn, not kill him :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:10, April 24, 2014 (UTC) but its not far stormjay rider but its not far how could the wikias chat be gone but i can't sign up there i don't trust it and i don't know if i can handle it anymore. its not fare at all. ;( ;( ;( Joshuajacobson95 (talk) 21:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC)joshuajacobson95 Het, i just finished chapter 1 of Into The Rot. I'd like to know what you think. You never know jethryn could end up in it eventually...[[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 16:41, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Stormjay, Into The Rot chapter 2 is up....and since your the only one who actually cares to give me feedback, please give me feedback! :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 14:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Great! Do you have a page for Orders set up on the wiki yet? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:06, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I can see what you mean, but he intended it to be a strange creation, like something nobody would expect. He is not suppost to look evil, or good. He's suppost to look like a creature, a creature made by the strange mind of the Great Being Viluu. The purpose of the creation is to be a creation one would speculate about, and to represent BIONICLE's diveristy of species. - So, i was just reading "Orders" (Judging will begin tomorrow), and i was a little confused by the last paragraph of the story, could you explain for me? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:45, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok. Also, you need to correct all the grammar mistakes you have in Orders. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. This wikia is much different than I though -_- (probably cause the only wikia's I've edited are deserted ones). Bumblebee5253 (talk) 17:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake Wussup, it's me, Spencer. I has CBW nao Hey Spencer, I see you forgot the four tildes you must leave as a signature, heh. Enjoy your stay, they're not very nice to new members (or they were specifically hating on me ;P). Bumblebee5253 (talk) 03:30, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Jake Your presence is requested on chat. Jethryn V2 Yes you read correctly i redid my Jethryn Moc for his appearance in Drought... [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 13:44, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok... What i was thinking was it would make more since in my storyline, if that bomb in Ta-Metru during the Toa Schsim could be the one that split a peice of Metru Nui off into Slaxar Nui. Read the page to see what i mean... I already wrote down how i think it should have happened, and if you don't like it just undo it. Sorry to feed off your ideas like this... XD [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 16:16, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I finished chapter 3 of Into The Rot i'd like to know what you think... [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 17:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Dude you really need to hold your camera still when you take a picture. Your mocs are good, but you can barely notice the good parts because of the image blur... [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 15:15, September 10, 2014 (UTC) So wadda yah think... You don't have to use this i was just feeling bored, and made it... [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 18:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Bloodhound Did you want to build the Bloodhpund moc, or do you want me to do it? link=User:ToaTusk 16:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Poor Stormjay :( link=User:ToaTusk 17:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Drought Chapter 1 Chapter 1 of Drought was released today as a suprise! I would really love to get some harsh feedback on this, which means be completely honest with me. Tell me if there are any overly dramatic parts. link=User:ToaTusk 16:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Not at all, feel free to change it how you see fit! :D link=User:ToaTusk 20:31, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Response to your very confusing and overdue statement... You wait till now to tell me this XD That's fine, although if you think about it Drought takes place who knows how long after Into The Rot. Therefore, the Toa Malachin could be anytime in the future by the point they defrosted (dependent on how long they were kept in a cold environment). They could have been excavated, and sold in the black market for all you know. With that being said, during the time of Drought it is safe to assume that the Metru Nui you see is in the very far future, and could be have been involved in some brand of war by that point in time. I hope that makes sense. Also, I'm kind of writing everything vague, to keep with the sense of confusion that the Toa have. P.S. I totally didn't just make all this up, for the sake of the story :D link=User:ToaTusk 16:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help on my Ikato article Andrew31kbrick193 (talk) 19:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC) This was the best possible message I could have hoped to receive today. Thank you very much for posting it. :D I can only film Zero Hour when I'm at home and I don't go home again until I finish my last exam on December 12th. From that point on you can expect new chapters, though I may have to hold things off till spring. Scottish winters tend not to be friendly and all the grass dies. Judgment Day has been moved back slightly. I can only release it when Zero Hour is done, but I have written seven prologues and six full-sized chapters to post regularly next year. Callubo is non-canon, unfortunately. That was just a joke I had running in-chat. Seems a little forced and out of left field, but Tollubo's broken heart and quest to rebuild his identity will be core thematic concerns of Judgment Day. Tourik's Guide is also getting pushed back and will most likely be set for a summer 2014 release. Tollubo's Guide to Female Toa will hopefully be released some time before that. Both are projects that I still want to do. Besieged is on hiatus until next Halloween, when I plan on making the big comeback and uploading pictures of MOCs. As for where your pants are, I think that's a question you will need to Ask Greg. Ninjago Credits Hey Stormjay, a quick question: Ninjago - Part 5/Finale is set for release this Thursday, and I was wondering if you have a YouTube account that I could credit you as. Otherwise, I will credit you as "Stormjay Rider". Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 20:49, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Spurg Poopjay flooper. Sorry. Sorry LOL Voice Acting Hey Stormjay - this will probably seem out of nowhere, but can you try your absolute hardest to record Slithraa's lines for Rise of the Great Devourer and send them to me by tomorrow? By "lines", in reality I mean "line", as he actually only has one line in the film. I didn't send it to you a few months ago because the role was so small, and initially I wasn't sure if you were still able to record the lines because you've been inactive on here for half a year. Message me back ASAP and tell me if you're still able to voice him. Thank you so much, and I apologize for being so abrupt with this. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 00:18, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Awesome!!! Here's the line - nothing complex, Slithraa's talking to the other Serpentine: "Fangtom doesn't want to abandon a better future for the Serpentine. He wants to give us one. And that's what you're all missing now." '' If you'd like, you may upload the video to YouTube as either a public or unlisted video, and send me the link via here or to my email, starscream7@verizon.net. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to send me a message. Thanks Stormjay! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 15:50, February 13, 2016 (UTC) At least my poorly informed edit reinvigorated your CBW activity, Am I right? :) Slithraa Line Hey Stormjay - I asked before for you to try your absolute hardest to get the line to me by today, but if need be, I'll be able to take it by tomorrow morning. Have you managed to record it yet? [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 21:47, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Urgent Slithraa Line Stormjay, have you recorded the line for Slithraa yet? It is imperative that you send it to me. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 15:57, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't say that I have returned here. I'm actually just trying to make a story on the fly, so I don't feel like I've wasted two years of my life here for nothing. ToaTusk 14:13, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Ninjago Role Hey Steven, it's Scott (LordStarscream100 on YouTube). If you don't remember, three years ago I made a live-action ''Ninjago film, which was followed by a sequel, Rise of the Great Devourer. You provided the voice of Slithraa in the first film. Right now, I'm working on a second sequel, Age of the Golden Master, and I was wondering if you could reprise your role for the film. It will be small, but it'll definitely be worth having you return. I still have your recordings from the original film, so if you forget how the voice sounded I could send those over. I hope we can collaborate again and I look forward to hearing your response! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 18:20, October 28, 2017 (UTC)